A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: Jensen passa o primeiro natal sem Jared. OneShot/Padackles


**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

**Gêneros:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade e Tragédia.

**Sinopse:** Jensen passa o primeiro natal sem Jared. OneShot/Padackles

**Beta: **Eu mesma...

_**n/a: Escrevi essa história em abril de 2011 para um site que eu postava fic´s heterossexuais. Acabou que não postei por lá e agora resolvi transformá-la em Slash... Espero que curtam e separem as caixas de lenços!kkkkk...*autora sádica made on***_

_**J2**_

_**A Christmas Miracle**_

**_*_A LEMBRANÇA_*_**

**J2**

Era o seu primeiro natal sem Jared.

O ano havia passado tão rápido que Jensen nem havia percebido.

'_Já fazia tanto tempo assim?'_ ele se perguntou enquanto suspirava cansado.

Olhou a vista por um tempo pensando naquele respectivo dia, como seria se o seu amor estivesse aqui com ele, agora?! Um aperto esmagou seu peito; _dor_, essa sensação o tinha acompanhado fielmente nesse último ano.

Jensen se sentou no sofá tentando relaxar no escuro da sala, tombou seu pescoço no apoio e fechou os olhos. O único som que ouvia era o do seu inspirar e expirar. Seu peito ainda doía, e ele sabia que aquela dor não iria passar, não agora e muito menos hoje.

Seus dedos torceram a manta que cobria o sofá e ele logo se lembrou dos momentos que passaram juntos ali, às vezes em que assistiram filmes, comeram besteiras, riram com os amigos e dormiram agarrados.

Céus, aquelas lembranças doíam, mas ele certamente sabia que seria pior sem elas.

Abrindo os olhos e se acostumando com o escuro ele percebeu que, afinal, aquele sofá havia se tornado grande e espaçoso demais sem a presença de Jared.

Arrastou-se para o chão e sentou no tapete, o qual seu amor havia escolhido com tanta delicadeza e vontade...

Tudo o fazia lembrar-se dele, o seu tudo era Jared, mas ele havia partido e agora Jensen estava quebrado ao meio, como ele podia continuar com isso se ao menos tinha vontade?!

Ele sabia que a culpa era dele, afinal, todos já tinham voltado para suas vidas monótonas, e todos eles o perderam também, mas eles não conseguiam compreender a dor, não essa dor que ele sentia, de que uma parte dele tinha ido e não voltaria nunca mais.

Seus amigos mal apareciam em sua casa. E era culpa dele, ele sabia. Jensen os afastava porque queria viver nessa solidão, _'Talvez eu esteja em um período de luto' _tentou se justificar, mas ele sabia que o tempo não voltaria, e esse luto existiria até o fim de sua vida.

Sua vidinha ridícula.

Ele não conseguia viver sem Jared, e toda noite ele se perguntava _'Por que ele? Por que não levaram a mim?'_ E ele quase podia ouvi-lo dizendo _'Nem tudo é como queremos, temos que ser gratos pelo o que temos'_, e ele sentia o gosto ruim daquelas palavras em sua própria boca.

E ele não o tinha mais...

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, trazendo de volta aqueles momentos tão dolorosos que ele não conseguia esquecer. Suas palavras, suas feições, apesar de toda a dor que Jared sentia, ela sempre o tranquilizava;

'_Não é sua culpa' _

'_Não chore, eu vou sempre estar aqui com você'_

'_Eu prometo'_

Ele se achava o culpado, mas não era. A culpa não era de ninguém.

Pegou o controle remoto, ligou a televisão e ficou passando os canais, tentando achar alguma coisa que pudesse assistir, mas em todos os mais de cem canais só passavam filmes de natal, gente fantasiada de Papai Noel, desenhos natalinos, especiais de natal e programas de culinária especiais para o natal.

Natal, natal, natal...

Aquela comemoração o machucava mais do que devia; não teve como não se lembrar de Jared cozinhando _naquela_ manhã de natal, cantando de forma desafinada as músicas que mais gostava enquanto sorria para ele.

Jared tinha a belíssima mania de ouvir música alta com o fone de ouvido e não se importava se estava atrapalhando os outros cantando alto, ele dizia que cantar fazia bem para alma e sua voz era um dom. Ele? Bom, Jensen sempre gargalhava quando Jared dizia isso, só para ver seu bico e estalar um beijo em sua boca. Jared sempre o xingava e o mandava sair de sua cozinha e Jensen saía sorrindo mesmo com todos os desaforos ouvidos da boca da seu amor.

Mas Jensen amava tudo que vinha Jared, ele não se importava, ele sabia que seu namorado o amava.

Desligou a TV e jogou o controle remoto longe. Aqueles pensamentos o machucavam mais do que devia, aquilo o fazia pensar como se ele fosse o culpado por tudo que havia acontecido.

Mas ele não pôde fazer nada, e aquela impotência acabou com todo o fervor e esperança que tinha, Jensen não seria capaz de salvar o seu Jared, e ele sabia disso.

Raiva mesclada com tristeza. Era isso que sempre sentia quando pensava naquela maldita doença.

Um barulho e um leve estrondo.

Quando olhou para o lado, viu o controle jogado no aparador e o porta-retratos com a foto preferida – aquela que Jared dizia que pareciam pessoas felizes de comerciais de iogurte – no chão, estilhaçado.

A culpa o atingiu.

Se levantando lentamente, suas pernas bambearam conforme andava, ele pensava que talvez, se andasse mais rápido, a dor poderia aumentar e ele não era capaz de suportar mais dor, não mesmo.

Parado, ele olhou para os cacos e pensou como a vida era irônica, já que ele se sentia justamente como aquele vidro, estilhaçado. Mas seus olhos pararam na fotografia, e então, sua garganta ardeu e seu coração acelerou. Tomando cuidado para não cortar a mão com o vidro estilhaçado, ele se abaixou e pegou a foto, admirando aquele momento. Seu corpo se moveu e sem que percebesse já estava no sofá, seus olhos não saíam da fotografia; eles sorriam tão felizes...

Era difícil acreditar que Jared havia partido. Era cruel demais, mórbido demais aceitar o fato de que nunca mais o veria sorrir como naquela foto.

Então ele chorou. Tudo o que precisava; tudo aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta e beijou a foto até que ela ficasse molhada com suas lágrimas.

Ele sentia tanto a falta de Jared.

Apertou a foto contra o peito e desejou poder estar com Jared em mais um natal, mas como as forças divinas nunca colaboravam com ele, a única coisa que conseguiu foi se sentir mais deprimido ainda.

Estava na hora de parar de chorar, _'Jared não iria gostar de te ver assim'_ pensou ele.

Lembrou-se no último natal e sorriu triste, pensando que Jared havia dito que eles seriam felizes para sempre e que nada, e nem ninguém iria separá-los.

Mas a realidade era bem diferente e ele sabia disso.

Jensen estava sozinho agora.

Jared não estava mais ali.

E embora, às vezes ele conseguisse ouvir sua risada pela casa, ouvir a voz de Jared o chamando enquanto tomava banho. Ele sabia que aquilo não era real.

Era torturante.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, levantou-se do sofá e abriu a gaveta da estante. Retirou uma caixa quadrada onde guardava os DVD´s e pegou um onde estava escrito:_ "Natal de 2008"._

Colocou o DVD no aparelho e apertou o play.

Imediatamente a imagem de um lindo rapaz apareceu na tela segurando uma imensa bandeja com um chester que acabara de tirar do forno. Ele estava sorrindo, feliz e de repente um rapaz loiro o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Seus olhos brilhavam e era visível que eles estavam apaixonados.

Ele quase não podia acreditar que era _ele_ aquele rapaz loiro no vídeo.

Não podia porque não se lembrava de como era ser feliz.

As imagens continuavam a aparecer no vídeo e ele deu um pause na hora em que seu namorado apareceu.

Ele estava tão lindo. Ele era tão perfeito. Perfeito para ele. _Era._

Aproximou-se da TV e acariciou a tela onde estava aquele rosto que ele amava tanto. Fechou os olhos imaginando que nunca mais poderia tocar naquela pele e mais uma vez, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele não queria se sentir assim, queria ter força como Jared havia pedido tantas vezes.

Mas como ter forças? Como superar aquela perda irreparável? Como seguir a vida sem ele? Por que ele teve que ir? _Por que o havia deixado sozinho?_

Essas perguntas sem resposta o torturavam constantemente.

Lembrou-se de quando descobriram a doença e em todo o processo depois disso. Câncer, a doença do século, eram como as pessoas se referiam já que não tinha cura. Fizeram vários tratamentos que não davam certo; a esperança? Destruídas por diagnósticos que constatavam que Jared estava piorando cada vez mais. Nada poderia salvá-lo e Jensen sabia disso, mas mesmo assim se sentia culpado. Ele tinha que ter feito alguma coisa. Ele tinha que ter conseguido salvar Jared, mas não conseguiu.

Jared já estava conformado com aquilo, e no final estava tão cansado que era extremamente visível, mas ele fazia por Jensen, ele sempre o dizia isso _'Cada dia a mais com você é uma benção que os céus nos dão, vamos aproveitar'_ e seu sorriso fatigado o dilacerava.

Desligou o DVD e olhou em volta.

A casa estava praticamente vazia, muito diferente do que foi um dia.

Neste ano não teria árvore de natal, ele não podia fazer aquilo novamente, não sem Jared. E se dependesse dele, nunca mais comemoraria nada.

Levantou-se e foi lentamente para o quarto, deitou na cama, vestido, não queria se mexer, ele queria que o mundo parasse e que colocasse seu namorado de volta em sua vida, só por um momento, só por um estante.

Ouviu a musica irritante de seu celular tocar em algum lugar, mas não se importou. Ele queria ficar sozinho, não queria ninguém além de Jared. O celular parou de tocar e segundos depois ele podia ouvir o toque do telefone de casa, mas ele não se mexeu. Que caísse na secretária eletrônica, ele não se importava; a mensagem veio em seguida com a voz de seu melhor amigo, Misha:

"_Só estou ligando para dizer que vamos nos reunir amanhã na casa da minha mãe e todo mundo ficaria feliz se você viesse. Se cuida Jen!"_

Todo mundo ficaria feliz, menos ele.

Como ele poderia ficar feliz outra vez?

Com esse pensamento, tomou dois comprimidos e apagou, desejando que aquele dia passasse logo.

**J2**

***O SONHO***

**J2**

Jensen estava em frente à maior árvore de natal que já tinha visto quando seus olhos se focaram naquela imagem que ele tanto admirou nos anos que passaram juntos. Jared estava pendurando um enfeite na árvore e seu sorriso era tão radiante que ele quase pode chorar de felicidade e alívio.

Jared estava sorrindo como antes, estava bem outra vez.

Seus olhos se encontraram e tudo pareceu parar em sua volta, somente os batimentos vacilantes do seu coração eram ouvidos.

O sorriso de Jared se estendeu mais do que parecia possível, e correndo, ele se jogou em cima de Jensen enquanto ele o segurava forte em seus braços pensando em como aquilo era possível; Jared estar em seus braços novamente, tão saudável e estonteantemente lindo.

Seu pelos eriçaram quando Jared beijou delicadamente seu pescoço. Ele sabia que aquele era o seu ponto fraco; e sempre o beijava primeiro ali, só para provoca-lo. Seus braços se apertaram mais sobre seu corpo, e então, ele ouviu sua voz risonha:

- Amor, como eu estava com saudades de sentir seu corpo...

Aquela voz, oh... Como ele quis ouvir, ele implorava para os céus que o dessem a oportunidade de ouvi-lo de novo. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Jensen não podia acreditar, será que tinham atendido o seu pedido misericordioso? Trouxeram Jared de volta para ele? Ou ele tinha morrido?! 'Tanto faz' Jensen pensou, pois o que realmente importava era que estava com seu amor novamente.

Soltou um de seus braços do corpo de seu namorado somente para acariciar o rosto o qual tanto desejava. As lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos de Jensen enquanto ele tocava em Jared, como se fosse surreal.

- Não acredito Jay! – Jensen disse entre os soluços que saíam de sua garganta - Eu estava com tanta saudade!

- Eu também! – Jared disse o apertando, segurando seus cabelos.

Jensen o soltou e olhou para aquele rosto lindo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu morri e finalmente vim pro **meu** céu! – Jensen disse risonho enquanto colocava seu rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado respirando aquele perfume que invadia seus pulmões.

- De jeito nenhum! – Jared disse gargalhando. – Nem brinca com isso. – Suspirou e acariciou o pescoço de Jensen.

- Nem brinca? Um dia todo mundo morre... – Jensen disse e beijou a clavícula do seu amor o fazendo arrepiar-se.

- Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém... – Ela sorriu e ele fechou a cara. – Ok, desculpa pelo humor sombrio. – Se desculpou e Jensen o apertou mais.

O silêncio se fez presente por um momento, enquanto Jared fazia cafuné nos cabelos loiros de Jensen, passeando os dedos em sua nuca, enquanto Jensen distribuía beijos em seu pescoço, rosto, admirando o homem que ele tanto sentia falta em sua vida.

- Eu não morri mesmo? – Jensen perguntou, sua voz saindo entrecortada.

- Não. – Jared respondeu calmamente.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que eu não morri?!

- Por que ainda não é a sua hora meu amor. – Jared respondeu e segurou o queixo de Jensen com suas mãos, depositando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz cheio de sardas.

- Mas eu queria tanto... Eu...

Jared colocou os dedos em seus lábios e disse:

- Não termine de falar essa besteira, não mesmo. – E foi a primeira vez que Jensen viu tamanha tristeza nos olhos de Jared. – Você terá tantas surpresas na sua vida meu amor, se você soubesse não diria isso.

- Eu sei o que eu quero e o que eu quero é você! – Jensen disse curvando as sobrancelhas. Jared suavizou suas linhas com os dedos delicados que Jensen sempre amou e lhe disse:

- Você sempre me terá, eu estarei aqui o esperando, não se preocupe com isso.

Seus dedos traçavam o rosto de Jensen desde sua testa até seu queixo, em uma dança gostosa. Porém, o coração de Jensen parecia desfalecer dentro do peito; Jared não o queria do seu lado? Por que Jared estava falando aquelas coisas para ele?

- Jensen, meu amor, você não pode mudar o curso da vida, mas não pode continuar assim, você precisa superar essa solidão. – Jared colocou seus dedos delicadamente em cima do coração de seu namorado.

- Como? – Jensen perguntou enquanto mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

- Vivendo, - Jared sussurrou – por mim e por você.

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como estacas em seu peito. Então Jared não tinha voltado para ele, e nem ele ido de encontro ao seu amor.

- Jensen? – Jared perguntou preocupado quando viu que seu amor havia ficado pálido.

Jensen até tentou responder, mas as palavras não saíam. O olhar de Jared cravado em seu rosto parecia tão aflito e agoniado, ele tentou várias vezes, mas palavras não saíam. O único som que conseguia ouvir eram somente soluços... os seus soluços.

Jensen apertou Jared contra seu corpo como se seu amor pudesse evaporar de seus braços a qualquer momento, e então, Jared o segurou pela mão e foi caminhando para trás, seus corpos colados um no outro, até que o virou e o empurrou devagar, sentando-o e sentou-se em seu colo. Jared beijou seu rosto e também as lágrimas que escorriam.

Jared era o seu tudo? Como poderia viver sem ele novamente?!

- Eu não consigo... Eu não quero viver sem você... Eu não posso... – Jensen disse desesperado e tentou abraçá-lo mais uma vez. Jensen o apertou em seus braços e cravou as unhas em seus ombros.

Jensen ouviu um ofego e sentiu que Jared afastava-se. Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos lindos do seu amor.

- Jen... Eu não tenho muito tempo... – Jared disse e Jensen o segurou com força, ouvindo-o chamar pelo apelido carinhoso que ele tanto amava.

- Você não pode me deixar novamente! – Jensen disse num choro agoniado – Por favor... Não vá embora...

Jared sabia que Jensen não estava conseguindo superar aquilo e que se ele não fizesse algo, essa história não acabaria bem. Não para ele, Jared, mas sim para a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida. O seu Jensen.

- Amor, eu preciso que você entenda uma coisa... Preste atenção no que eu vou falar, tá bom? – Jared perguntou como se falasse como uma criança e Jensen balançou sua cabeça confirmando.

- Vai me doer dizer isso mais do que imagina, mas é o certo, e eu preciso... – Jared olhou para frente e balançou sua cabeça afirmativamente como se estivesse falando com alguém, porém, Jensen olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém. – Você vai ser sempre a pessoa que eu mais amei nessa vida, e continuará sendo meu amor, mesmo depois da minha morte. Jensen, você é meu tudo, meu todo. Mas amor, você tem que seguir a sua vida, não só para se ajudar, mas para também me ajudar, pois esse tempo que nos foi concedido foi justamente para que eu deixasse isso claro para você. Nós precisamos seguir nossos caminhos.

- Por quê? – era a única pergunta que Jensen conseguia fazer naquele instante – Por quê?

- Simplesmente porque estava na minha hora. Era o meu destino. – Jared respondeu acariciando seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas – Nós vamos nos encontrar um dia, eu prometo meu amor.

- Quando? – Jensen estava impaciente. Ele queria Jared naquele momento. Para sempre.

- Quando a hora chegar. Mas se você continuar assim meu amor... Será mais difícil de nos encontrarmos, entende?

Jensen apenas assentiu e colocou as mãos no rosto. Ele não agüentava mais.

- Você precisa viver a sua vida. Precisa estar com nossos amigos, trabalhar, conhecer outras pessoas... – Jared falava com uma voz muito doce – Quando pensar em mim, pense, e pense com amor, carinho, tenha saudades, mas não deixe sua vida de lado por minha causa.

- Mas... – Jensen chorava tanto que não conseguia nem falar.

- Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Eternamente – Jared disse e o beijou nos lábios – Seja feliz, é isso que eu te peço, pois essa é a única maneira de você me fazer feliz também.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Jensen disse segurando o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos, sentindo novamente aquele perfume tão conhecido – Você não me ensinou a viver sem você Jay...

- Mas eu sei que você vai conseguir. Você é forte, corajoso e daqui para frente vai seguir a sua vida sem mim, conhecer pessoas, trabalhar naquilo que te dá mais prazer e voltar para os nossos amigos – Jared disse sorrindo e beijou mais uma vez aquela boca tão linda que ele sentia tanta falta.

Jensen sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer minuto e apertou Jared com força pela milésima vez em seus braços, deixando que os cabelos dele cobrissem seu rosto e que pudesse sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso que o pescoço dele exalava.

- Promete que vai tentar? – Jared perguntou o tirando do transe – Promete Jensen? Por mim? Pelo nosso amor Jen?

Jensen o olhou profundamente, acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Ele sentia que o tempo deles estava acabando e que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para prolongar aquele momento.

Jensen teria que prometer, mas não sabia se poderia cumprir.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar, mas... – Jensen não conseguiu terminar porque Jared colou seus lábios nos dele e o beijo mais cálido e doce de sua vida, cheio de amor, paixão e pureza, foi concebido ali; e naquele momento Jensen teve a plena certeza de que o veria novamente e que seriam felizes juntos, onde quer que fosse, onde quer que estivessem, porque eles iriam se reencontrar novamente.

**J2**

***O MILAGRE***

**J2**

Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que estava chorando. O quarto estava escuro, mas seu aroma estava no ar. Ele havia estado com Jared, como tantas vezes havia pedido. Desejou tantas vezes poder vê-lo mais uma vez e agora as palavras dele ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Ele precisava voltar. Ele precisava viver.

Por Jared.

Por ele mesmo.

Pelo amor tão grande que os unia.

Jensen fechou os olhos novamente, e ouviu um barulho de algo caindo. Virou para o lado, estendeu o braço e ligou o abajur. A caixa de enfeites tinha caído do seu guarda-roupa, porém, ele tinha certeza que não tinha deixado a porta aberta.

Aquela bola vermelha, aquela que Jared mais gostava, veio rolando lentamente até chegar aos seus pés.

O aroma ficou mais forte, Jensen podia sentir seu perfume, tão bom... As recordações daquele sonho o invadiram quando fechou os olhos.

Sorriu e abriu-os, e disse ao vento, sabendo que Jared estava ali com ele:

- Ok, você venceu, eu irei montar a árvore pra você, novamente. Mas só porque é pra você. – Sentiu como se algo tocasse seu rosto e sorriu triste. – Eu te amo.

Se levantou e pegou todos os enfeites até mesmo a árvore de natal de quase dois metros que Jared o fez comprar no primeiro natal que passaram juntos. Cada enfeite que ele colocava, uma recordação era relembrada e seu coração martelava de saudade em seu peito, e quando ele pensava que não podia continuar com aquilo, ele lembrava das palavras de Jared, no sonho, e continuava, pelo seu amor, só por ele.

Quando colocou a estrela no topo, deu três passos para trás para observar sua obra; É, até que não tinha ficado tão mau. E sorriu.

A campainha tocou o assustando.

Quem deveria ser? Ele não esperava visita alguma. Talvez fosse o porteiro com alguma correspondência.

Ao abrir a porta, sua surpresa era quase um assombro. Seus amigos estavam parados em sua porta, cheios de sacolas, encasacados, com as bochechas vermelhas de frio.

-Feliz Natal Jensen! – Um deles soltou.

-Não vai nos convidar para entrar?! Que mal educado, se Jared estivesse aqui, ele ia puxar sua orelha...

-Não liga pra esse escroto, - disse Sandy, a melhor amiga de seu falecido namorado. – você sabe que ele não tem tato para lidar com pessoas sensíveis como nós. – E o abraçou fundo.

Ele a apertou e disse:

- O que vocês...?!

-Você achou que nós íamos deixa-lo sozinho nesse primeiro natal sem o nosso amado Jay?! Não mesmo. Nós vamos ceiar, encher a cara, lembrar todos os momentos com nosso amigo e chorar até dormirmos, sabe... Como bêbados fazem. – Disse Misha enquanto tirava vários potes cheios de comida de dentro da sacola.

Fechou a porta e olhou seus cinco amigos, conversando, rindo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa muito estranha?! – Sandy perguntou-o e ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Você pode me achar louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas você está com o cheiro do Jared hoje... – E sorriu fraco.

Jensen olhou Chad acendendo o pisca-pisca da árvore, enquanto Misha acendia a lareira, e Sandy se juntava ao resto para ajudar a por a mesa.

Talvez as coisas não acontecessem por acaso, não mesmo. E talvez, aquele sonho tenha sido tão real quanto Jensen tinha imaginado.

Jensen não sabia de probabilidades, mas sabia de uma coisa.

Que Jared estaria sempre ali, cuidando dele, até o dia em que voltassem a se reencontrar.

E enquanto isso, ele iria fazê-lo feliz como havia prometido.

Pois ele não abandonou Jared, e Jared nunca iria abandoná-lo.

- Eu te amo. – Ele ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido, seu aroma exalando novamente pelo ar e fechou os olhos. – Sempre vou te amar.

- Eu também te amo Jared... – Ele abriu os olhos e disse pela última vez. – Obrigado meu amor, você sempre fez e continua fazendo minha vida valer a pena.

**J2**

**#THE END#**

**n/a: **Bem, é trágica e dramática demais né? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Espero que tenham curtido e que não me matem nem me xinguem muito ok? Beijundas! *0*


End file.
